headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluttershy (Hamiltrash LAMS)
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE MAY CONTAIN SUBJECTS SOME VIEWERS MAY FIND DISTURBING. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. Personality Fluttershy grew up a very shy and introverted pony, and stayed that way throughout most of her adulthood. She has very few very close friends (Applejack and Discord being her top two) whom she trusts with anything without hesitation. Once she grows closer and closer with Rainbow, Shy finds it a little easier to come out of her shell through some encouraging from Rainbow and Pinkie, and coaching from Applejack and Moon Dancer. She is a much more confident pony today, compared to her childhood. Backstory Fluttershy and Zephyr were brought up in a sunny little villiage on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest under a loving mother, who has since passed, and a tough-loving father, who disappeared off the maps of Equestria. Fluttershy, or "Rosaline", as her parents named her at birth, had always shown an interest in nature, specifically wildlife. She would always like to follow her father around and go with him on his forest expeditions, of which she would get scolded for after she'd nearly get hurt/eaten by a forest beast. Life was good for Fluttershy for the first few years of her life; she shared an unbreakable bond with her mother, she loved her little home in the beautiful village, and she had a baby sibling on the way. Unfortunately, it all went downhill from there. While Posey was giving birth to Zephyr, complications arose and the earth pony suddenly passed away. Fluttershy was devistated and cried for weeks, and Tyrant (or "T-Rex" as he called himself) became eerily standoffish and quiet. He began to blame his son for the death of his wife, and soon began to neglect his children. A young Shy was left to try and find food for herself and her brother, but it was definetely easier said than done. One day, after seeing how weak and helpless his children were, T-Rex gathered up his kids and flew them to an orphanage up in CloudsDale, telling them that he'd be back soon. Of course, the pegasus never showed up. Over the course of around a year or so, Fluttershy, who'd lost all hope in ever seeing her father again, socially detached herself from the other fillies and foals and always seated herself in an empty corner. She'd began to think that her and Zephyr would spend the rest of their lives in that building...but luckily, things flipped around when an older unicorn couple came across the young pegasi and instantly fell in love. Shy and Zephyr were adopted by Fancy and Fleur and the family's been happy ever since. Relationships Spousal Main Article: Fluttershy/Dumbbell (HamiltrashLAMS) Children/Nieces/Nephews Snapdragon Fluttershy loves Snappy, but is a bit of a "helicopter parent" nowadays because of her accident. She worries a lot for her daughter and simply feels the need to protect her at all costs. Siblings Zephyr Breeze Fluttershy and Zephyr have never really got along too well, especially after he was caught trying to steal from his sister's family. After their parents had abandoned the two young ponies, Fluttershy felt responsible for caring for her little brother (which she did), but they grew apart once Zeph got older. She does wish they could strengthen their sibling bond, but it doesn't seem likely. Parents Posey Posey would always take Fluttershy out to her garden each morning just so the two of them could fix it up a bit. Shy was incredibly close to her mother and was absolutely destroyed when Posey died. Her orange flower clip is the same one her mother used to wear. Wreckless Tyrant Tyrant was not a very doting father, and the two didn't have much of a connection. Once Posey died, Shy latched onto her father as her final sliver of hope in this dark situation, but Tyrant turned his back on his children and left them. Fancy Pants Fancy never failed to show his adoptive daughter love and affection, and has always supported Shy's desire to become a vet. He even went as far as to fund it, which was how she became one of Southern Equestria's best vets. Fleur de Lis Fleur helped Fluttershy to become more confident in herself and was also incredibly supportive to her vet job. Although Shy is closer to Fancy, she and Fleur still go for a coffee every Saturday morning. Other Info * Fluttershy wanted to change her name because it reminded her too much of her "old" life * Shy's first animal she was given to take care of was none other than Angel Bunny NSFW * Is dominant in bed * Likes cuddling afterwards * If she’s “built up” enough, her bat-side will come out, and she becomes something like a “sexual vampire“ Category:Hamiltrash LAMS' Headcannons